Me enamoro sin querer
by Chachos
Summary: [Lyredy] [Crackpairing] Por un momento se le había olvidado por completo cierta peliazul, pero bah, era como si el tuviese ese poder especial que consistía en atraer chicas de cabello color rosa. "¿esto es a lo que llaman "enamorarse sin querer?". [Los incitó a leer, es gratis :3)


**Fairy**_** Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

.

_**~[Me enamoro sin querer]~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~[Lyon Bastia & Meredy]~**_

_**.**_

_Había decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad._  
_Sólo quería olvidarse un buen rato de la realidad en la que vivía, la chica de la cual se había enamorado a primera vista, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo...su casi hermano, aunque no fuese de sangre, ambos eran hermanos. Y por azares del cruel destinó ambos se habían interesado en la misma muchacha, era una lástima que ella estuviera sólo enamorada de Gray. Por mucho tiempo Lyon había insistido a Juvia que le diese la oportunidad de estar con él, pero ella no quiso, siempre fue clara al decir que sólo quería a su hermano, e incluso en algún momento le comento que sí hubiese conocido primero a Lyon, muy probablemente se hubiera enamorado de él, pero no fue así._

_Siguió caminando, tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse a terminar sus clases, pero no, se salió antes de tiempo. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó en una banca de un parque del que estaba cerca, dejo su mochila a un lado y se recargó de marea perezosa en la banca, con su mirada perdida en el cielo, el cual se estaba empezando a tornar gris, bueno tal vez la lluvia no le vendría mal de vez en cuando. ¿Porqué todo le tenía que recordar a Juvia?, incluso una simple llovizna lo hacía. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces queriendo deshacerse de la imagen de la peliazul._

-Debo concentrarme e notas cosas... -murmuro para sí mismo mientras revolvía sus cabellos plateados, espero un rato para ver si llovía, pero nada...

_Siguió su camino y en menos de la mitad comenzó a caer una intensa lluvia, la cual lo hizo correr como nunca, cubriendo su cabeza con su mochila. Corrió y corrió hasta detenerse en la primera parada del bus, al menos ahí había techo y por lo visto no había nadie más. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba cubo para que pasara el siguiente bus, sin más que hacer se sentó a esperar mientras miraba a la nada y se hundía en sus pensamientos._

_No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, si no hubiese sido por una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos._

-Perdón...¿dijiste algo? -Cuestiono sin girarse a ver a la persona que le había llamado, aunque su voz se le hacía familiar.

-¿Cuanto falta para el siguiente bus?.

-Ah eso -Miro su reloj- aún falta poco más de media hora -término de decir mientras ahora si alzaba su vista y miraba a la persona que lo había cuestionado- rosa...

-¿Eh? -fue lo que dijo la muchacha, no era muy alta de estatura, pero tenía la estatura perfecta, su piel era blanca, tenía buen cuerpo, ojos color verde Esmeralda y su cabello...su cabello era mucho en cantidad y rosa...

_Tenía mucho que no veía una chica de cabello rosa, las últimas que conoció fue a las primas Blendy, Sherry y Chelia, las cuales en algún tiempo estuvieron enamoradas de el, bueno Chelia aún lo estaba, pero era una niña aún, y Sherry era su mejor amiga y su compañera de clases. En algún momento volvió a recordar que tenía una gran atracción hacia las chicas de pelo rosa, o más bien, ellas con el, era como sí tuviese el poder de atraerlas sin darse cuenta. Miró bien a esta chica, siempre había sido muy observador con respecto a las mujeres y no, no por pervertido, si no que simplemente le gustaba contemplar la belleza de las mujeres. Igual esta chica tenía algo diferente, el rosa de su cabello era muy, pero muy distinto a los cuales ya conocía._

-Perdón -se disculpó el albino carraspeando un poco la garganta.

-Uhmm, esta bien... -dijo ella volteando al lado contrario- gracias.

-Lyon -dijo el presentándose, la muchacha peli rosa se giró un poco para verle- Lyon Bastia.

Ella se giró por completo y sonrió ampliamente haciendo que el albino se sonrojara muy poco -Meredy, mucho gusto...

-Meredy... -dijo por lo bajó- Uhmm...esto...tienes...tienes muy bonito cabello...-dijo con leve nerviosismo.

Meredy lo miro extrañada, con un leve rubor adornado en sus mejillas y volvió a sonreír-Gracias...Lyon...-dijo algo tímida- ¿Eres de Lamia Scale verdad?.

-Si...¿y tu eres de...?.

-Crime Sorciere -sonrió.

-¿Enserio?, wow en ese instituto tengo una conocida que es casi mi familia.

-Genial...

_Su plática se tornó en un silencio poco incómodo, pero a ambos les gustaba ¿raro no?, la lluvia ceso y Meredy se levantó sonriendo._

-Ya debo irme -dijo sonriendo y viendo al albino.

_El solo miro como se levantaba y se iba yendo, no supo como ni cuándo pero se acercó a ella tomándola por sorpresa._

-Puedo...¿puedo volver a verte?.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, luego sonrió-Claro...¿porqué no?.

Se soltó de el y se giró dándole la espalda-Mañana- fue lo único que dijo para irse y dejarlo solo.

_Y bueno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le había olvidado por completo la peliazul, todo gracias a esa peli rosa, tal vez eso era...lo que llamaban enamorarse sin querer..._

**_¿Fin?_**

* * *

**_Holoooo, chachos molesta trayendo un Lyredy ewe, me hice fan de ellos dos y bueno, les comparto este oneshot de hace meses xD, en fin...el Lyredy es amor y les hará bien a sus almas ewe...me retiro xD, chachos los ama :'D_**

**_chachos._**


End file.
